


Rio 2016

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa, Nole, Rio 2016 e gli auguri di buon torneo olimpico. Rafa è molto atteso da tutti gli atleti e l'atmosfera è molto bella, tanto che anche se Rafa è indeciso su cosa fare, Nole sa bene cosa farà Rafa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio 2016

**Author's Note:**

> ho scritto questa fic di getto appena un paio di giorni dopo l’arrivo di Rafa a Rio, nel Villaggio Olimpico. Vedendo quanto era acclamato, fermato, fotografato, e quanto lui era felicissimo, ho pensato chissà Nole! E così mi è venuta fuori questa. Non aveva ancora scelto, quando ho scritto, di partecipare o meno a tutte le competizioni. Ma io sapevo che l’avrebbe fatto. Così come non immaginavo che Nole sarebbe uscito subito. Che peccato! Comunque dai, sta andando davvero come dice Nole qua. Ebbene buona lettura. Baci Akane

RIO 2016

  
Non ci siamo dati appuntamento, ci siamo scritti per sapere che stavamo facendo e a che punto eravamo, ma non abbiamo detto che ci vediamo a tal posto a tal ora.   
Però sapendo l’uno il programma dell’altro e che abbiamo del tempo libero che intendiamo passare facendo determinate cose, se vogliamo possiamo incontrarci.   
Ad esempio Rafa mi ha detto che deve andare al negozio di alimentari del Villaggio Olimpico a fare un po’ di spesa, poi farà un giro, tornerà in camera, starà tranquillo, poi ci sarà la cena nella mensa comune… insomma, so cosa fare se voglio vederlo.   
Così faccio una bella passeggiata per le stesse vie.   
Il Villaggio Olimpico è bello grande, ma il negozio alimentari è uno, così come la mensa e l’alloggio della Spagna. So bene quale percorso farà. Perciò eccomi qua a passeggiare casualmente da queste parti.   
E, casualmente, a guardare nel negozio dove un po’ di gente è radunata anche se non una gran folla.   
Cerco di capire se c’è Rafa, quando scoppio a ridere e scuoto la testa.   
Sono tutti occupati con lui da non notare che fuori ci sono anche io.   
Per fortuna.   
Mi metto in un angolo dietro ad un impalcatura che non so bene cosa dovrebbe fare, e rido ancora meglio.   
Sta lì, lui.   
A fare foto.   
Fa un passo fra gli scaffali, si abbassa a prendere qualcosa, poi si alza e tac, una foto con un fan.   
Poi ecco, un altro passo, altro oggetto prelevato, altra foto.   
Non riesce a fare un passo di fila all’altro che viene fermato.   
Incredibile!   
E sono tutti addetti.   
Qua ci possono stare solo gli atleti, i membri dello staff delle squadre, i tecnici organizzatori o addetti a qualche compito all’interno dei giochi, perciò per esempio un negoziante, un receptionist, un barista…   
Ma vedo che a fermarlo sono tutti atleti di altre nazioni e discipline.   
È quasi incredibile.   
Quando vedo che ha quasi finito, riprendo la mia passeggiata prendendo le vie che immagino farà, trovo compagnia così mi fermo a parlare con delle vecchie conoscenze. Ma l’occhio mi cade a distanza, dove dietro la curva vedo lui che non riesce a fare nemmeno mezzo passo senza essere fermato da qualcuno che vuole una foto.   
È impensabile.   
Im-pen-sa-bi-le!  
Ho incrociato e visto molti atleti da quando sono qua, io stesso faccio passeggiate perché adoro respirare l’atmosfera olimpica, però lui… diavolo, è impressionante!  
non fa un passo senza essere fermato!  
Forse se c’era Roger gli faceva concorrenza in tal senso. Sì, lui di certo.   
Anche con me si fermano, ma non è come con lui.   
Infatti poi va a finire che io vado e lui ancora non si vede all’orizzonte.   
A cena spero di beccarlo.   
Gli alloggi delle squadre sono in ordine alfabetico, così la Serbia e la Spagna non sono lontane, due passi per queste vette deliziose che di sera devono essere tranquille e lo trovo.   
Però a cena siamo in questo enorme gigantesco mensale e mi accorgo che è arrivato perché si alza un’ovazione incredibile, gridolini, parlottii, risatine.   
Mi giro e lo vedo lui, sorridente, bellissimo, sorpreso.   
Arrossisce.   
Ma guardalo lì che arrossisce!  
Non ci siamo ancora visti, sono arrivato oggi.   
Lui mi cerca ma ogni volta è fermato da qualcuno che fa una foto.   
Rido ancora.   
Alla fine riesce a sedersi dopo aver preso un vassoio di cibo, ma non riesce a mangiare nemmeno un boccone intero che viene raggiunto da altri, e altri, e altri. Atleti, addetti, tecnici…   
Rimango basito.   
Ma Dio Santo, lasciatelo mangiare almeno!  
Tutti nel tavolo con lui, i suoi compagni di nazionale, hanno finito di mangiare e lui deve ancora finire il primo piatto.   
E lui è lì gentile e sorridente che fa foto con tutti, li conosce, ci parla.   
Come fa?   
Io ad un certo punto sarei scoppiato.   
Devo imparare da lui.  
Non sono geloso per il fatto che sono io il numero uno del ranking ed è lui quello più acclamato. Sono solo sorpreso. So quanto è amato, ma non pensavo fino a questo punto.   
Se vedi gli altri atleti famosi, per quello che ho visto fin’ora, molti sono fermati, io stesso, ma non a quei livelli.   
Al livello di non riuscire a mangiare!  
Così mi alzo e mi avvicino al tavolo sfacciato. Ormai la sala si è un po’ svuotata perché chiaramente lui non ha ancora finito, mi avvicino sorridendo e lo saluto allegro come faccio sempre quando lo incontro in pubblico. Gli stringo la mano, fa per alzarsi, ma gli metto subito l’altra sulla spalla obbligandolo a stare lì.   
\- Stai, stai. Mangia in fretta prima che arrivi qualcun altro! - Dico ridendo. - Provo a distrarteli un po’! - Sia lui che i suoi compagni, che conosco tutti, ridono alla battuta.   
\- Grazie, ti devo un favore! - Dice scherzando a sua volta.   
\- Riscuoterò! - E tutti possono pensare che magari intendo a livello di gioco, qualche punto ceduto o roba del genere.   
Solo Marc Lopez, suo grande amico da sempre, ride scuotendo la testa e gli faccio l’occhiolino perché lui è complice.   
Benedetto. Ci ha coperto un sacco di volte.   
Così vado via e come promesso sto in bella mostra in posizione strategica per intercettare gente che casca nella rete.   
Quando Rafa finisce, finalmente, se ne va cercando di fare silenzioso. Viene fermato comunque, ma almeno ha mangiato.   
  
La sera scende nel Villaggio Olimpico e dopo un po’ che le acque si calmano, esco dalla camera rigorosamente da solo.   
Faccio il mio bel percorso che ho memorizzato e con piacere eccole lì le bandiere della Spagna.   
È sera e non c’è nessuno in giro.   
Mi apposto sotto un albero e gli scrivo che sono sotto i suoi alloggi, così poco dopo la porta di apre e la sua testa fa capolino.   
\- È libero! - Sussurra. Mi fa un cenno col capo furtivo ed io guardandomi intorno, entro in fretta. Una volta dentro non ci tocchiamo anche se è vero che è libero. Imbocchiamo il corridoio e lui con la chiave magnetica in mano, senza dire nulla perchè finché non siamo chiusi da qualche parte non è tranquillo, apre la porta della sua camera. Marc probabilmente l’ha spedito da David.  
Solo dentro si rilassa e con un sospiro parte in quarta spontaneo ed esplosivo come sempre.   
\- Oh porca miseria è tutto il giorno che cerco di incrociarti! Pensavo che non avremmo avuto problemi ad appartarci, ma non mi hanno lasciato in pace un secondo! Mai! Io non so te, ma faccio un passo e qualcuno mi ferma! È che non sono abituato, perché col tennis normale gli altri tennisti mi conoscono, mi hanno già visto, qualche giovane che mi vede per la prima volta mi ferma, ma poi basta. Anche gli addetti ai lavori o i membri delle altre squadre mi hanno già visto dopo tanti anni che calpesto sempre gli stessi circuiti.   
È un ambiente protetto, ma qua è… incredibile! - E poi gli si illuminano gli occhi. - Non pensavo di essere così acclamato! È bellissimo stare qua, calpestare queste strade, i segni dei giochi ovunque, gente, atleti, addetti! C’è quest’aria di… non so, olimpiadi! È speciale, è diverso. È un evento unico, si ripete solo ogni 4 anni ed un atleta se è bravo e fortunato lo può vivere 3 volte, 4 magari nella vita, ma quando ci sei è così speciale, così magico. Senti l’aria della sfida, la voglia di giocare, la tensione di iniziare e vedere come andrà, la frenesia, la bellezza, la fortuna di esserci. È tutto così… elettrico! - Rafa non si ferma più e ci infila parole in spagnolo che ormai conosco, mi metto a ridere fermo in una parte della stanza mentre lui cammina come un toro ovunque, gesticolando felice, ridendo e spruzzando stelle di gioia.   
È così bello vederlo felice ed entusiasta. Amo quando è così. Lo amo sempre, ma quando è così è ubriacante, è speciale questo ragazzo, non so spiegarlo bene.   
Ha una voglia di vivere, una forza dentro di sé… ne ha passate tantissime fisicamente, ma si è sempre rialzato, è sempre tornato in pista.   
Anche ora è reduce da una brutta tendinite, non avrebbe giocato una competizione importante, ma sono le Olimpiadi ed è qua che si è allenato chissà quante ore intensivamente e non si tirerà indietro.   
Non ha ancora deciso ufficialmente, ma guardalo. Chi lo tira via da qua?  
Guai a chi gli toglie questo sogno!  
Lo uccido con le mie mani.   
\- Allora hai deciso. - Dico consapevole, con un sorriso coscientissimo.   
Rafa allora si ferma e mi guarda un po’ spiazzato, mani ai fianchi, si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non proprio, voglio fare un altro giorno intero di allenamento completo, voglio fare altre 3 o 4 ore a tutta birra e vediamo come mi sento il giorno dopo. - Ma io rido e scuoto la testa avvicinandomi a lui.   
\- Andiamo, lo sappiamo tutti che lo farai. -   
\- Sì, ma devo capire se solo il doppio o anche il singolo… perché il doppio non richiede troppe energie, posso farlo, ma il singolo è diverso e… - Gli metto le mani sul viso, gli metto indietro i capelli umidi intorno ad esso, poi lo guardo ridacchiando.   
\- Lo sappiamo tutti. - Ripeto poi. Lui fa il broncio. - La gioia che spruzzi fuori è accecante! Nessuno potrebbe strapparti da questo sogno. E sono anche sicuro che con questa carica farai degli ottimi tornei! Che neanche tu immagini! Vedrai che tutti ti sottovaluteranno perché convinti che hai ancora troppi problemi col polso. E vedrai invece che torneo che farai! - E i suoi occhi tornano a brillare splendidi, come due fari nella notte.   
\- Dici davvero? - Mi mette le mani ai fianchi ed io così lo bacio.   
\- Ne sono sicuro. - Poi un altro bacio. - E ci incontreremo in fondo, ovunque sarà. - Ancora un bacio. - E non dimenticheremo nemmeno queste Olimpiadi. -   
Perché entrambi lo sappiamo. Io desidero tanto vincere l’Oro che lui ha vinto nel 2008, però qualunque esito avranno per noi queste olimpiadi, saremo felici lo stesso di esserci stati. In ogni caso è qualcosa di… diverso dagli altri tornei. Diverso da ogni altra esperienza. Sono le Olimpiadi.   
Le Olimpiadi!   
Rafa apre la bocca e risponde con la lingua che cerca e trova la mia, esuberante, euforico intreccia e gioca con me, io rido e lo bacio ancora, poi scivola fuori e mi stringe forte le braccia al collo, nascondendo il viso contro di me.   
Io chiudo gli occhi ridendo realizzato e sereno.   
\- Sono felice! - Dice finalmente. Non glielo sentivo da quando ha vinto MonteCarlo. E poi l’ha ripetuto anche dopo, quando ha fatto comunque ottime prestazioni e posizioni. Il quarto con me è risultata una partita eccezionale e non ha vinto perché era al meglio dei tre set, se era al meglio dei cinque ce la faceva. E poi ha fatto un’altra semifinale. Coi problemi di tendinite già presenti.   
Saperlo così felice, vederlo così felice, sentirlo così felice, fra le mie braccia, nel posto attualmente più bello del mondo… non ha paragoni.   
Siamo felici così, qualunque cosa succederà qua poi.   
Ci siamo e siamo insieme.   
\- Anche io. - Dico poi baciandogli il collo a mia volta. Lui rabbrividisce ed aumenta la presa.   
È così bello.   
Quei momenti che non dimenticherai mai.   
Ed io non lo dimenticherò mai.  
Siamo a Rio. Rio 2016. E ci siamo insieme, ma questa volta, da fidanzati.   
La favola. La nostra favola.   
  
FINE


End file.
